The Zombie Chronicles book two Zombie Road Trip
by The Zombie Chronicles
Summary: the old survivors are now in college, with new friends and new enemies.


Zombie Road Trip

Chapter 1 Spring Break

2 years later So There in College now Alison and Hailee are now room mates. There best friends Carli and Mackenzie are room mates and live in the room next to there's. And Bryston and his roommate Harold live in the boys dorm, they all go to the same college, Norway. And they are going to Florida

for spring break. Carli is dating Harold ,Mackenzie is dating Bryston ,and Alison is dating a guy named Brad. Point place Wisconsin at National Airport. "I cant wait to see our cabin when we get to Gulf Shores" said Hailee. "It took three weeks pay check but I can finally afford this bikini" said Mackenzie. "I got a new wallet with money in it, can't wait to spend it." Said Carli. "Flight 187 to Florida now boarding" "come on lets go." Said Alison. " I can't wait" They get on the plane, then they get off the plane in Florida. And go to the Hotel, except Mackenzie, Alison, Carli, Hailee, Bryston and Harold. Carli's family owns a cabin at the Gulf Shores so they all go stay there. The cabin has 6 rooms and 7 bathrooms, Carli and Harold share a room, Bryston and Mackezie share a room, Alison and Brad will share a room when he gets there, and Hailee has a room to herself.

Chapter 2 The Return

They get changed into there swim suits and head out to the beach. Except for Carli and Harold go to the resort and swim in the pool. To discus the secret thing they are doing behind there friends backs. Meanwhile the rest of them are still at the beach, Hailee and Alison go to the juice bar and see a zombie behind the counter, Alison grabs a fruit cutting knife and chops his head off. "good god I thought it was over what happened?" Said Alison. "I don't know but I'm going to find out".

Chapter 3 Why Are The Zombies Back

And so they wondered why was that zombie there? Meanwhile in the cabana Harold and Carli were drying off and talking about there secret plan .Meanwhile Bryston and Mackenzie are at the beach, ''the beach is this fun" said bryston "yeah" said mackenzie "want to go to the juice bar?" said Mackenzie "sure" 2 hours later Hailee is asleep then she hears something under her bed she hears thump, thump she gets up and looks under her bed but nothing is under there then she gets back in bed then she hears it again then she gets up again and nothings there "what is that?" said Hailee to herself. Then she leaves the light on but still hears it but it gets louder and louder then it stops something rises up under the bed and Hailee gets up and sees the devil.

Chapter 4 The Devil

The next day Hailee talks to Alison about what happened in her room last night. "It was scary" said Hailee "what did it look like?" "It was all burnt, but it had hair" "so" "this thing was burnt everywhere all over it's head. But it still had long black perfect hair". She said. "It wasn't a zombie?" "no, but do you know anything it could be?" "no, wait it was all burnt. But you said it still had long black hair, I know someone who would look exactly like that but, could it be.." "no, no way Paige died, she burned to death in that church" "yea but the police never actually found any body's in the church" "ok if it is her, this thing wasn't human" "well then what is she the devil?" said Alison sarcastically "whatever it is, it's not good".

Chapter 5 Carli's Plan Backfires

Meanwhile, Carli and Harold are up to no good. "Hurry up" said Carli. "I'm going as fast as I can. these are very delicate chemicals, if I make one wrong move we could both die" said Harold. "shut up and make the stuff, we need to make all the zombies we can." "Oh yea you still haven't told me why this is so important to you" "you know why" "yea I just like to hear you say it…. it's done" "k come on lets go and we have to keep in the clear. Alison, Hailee, and Bryston are like the freaking' zombie slayers or something" she said. They walk outside and stab the cabana boy with the injections in the neck and he falls to the floor, then he rises up and pulls off his skin. "o my god it worked" said Carli. "never underestimate science. Baby" Carli jumps into Harold's arms and they make out, "get a room!" shouted one of the cabana boys. "come on let's go make more" said Carli. They go into the room and shut the door. Alison was coming to find them and saw the whole thing.

Chapter 6 The Cabana Zombie

Meanwhile Bryston and Hailee are at the juice bar talking about the devil that was in Hailees room last night "so was it scary?" asked Bryston. "yeah. And here's the scariest part me and Alison were talking this morning and we think the devil thing is Paige" "Paige that girl that got caught on fire and exploded in that church" "yea the very same" "no way that's not possible, she died" "yea that's what I said, but you have to look at the facts. The church explodes we thought Paige was dead, but there were lots of zombies there, and the police never found any body's. Then 2 years later me and Alison kill a zombie, then the next night I see a burnt thing under my bed that looked like her. If she's not a zombie she's something." Meanwhile, Alison is in shock after her discovery about Carli and Harold, but she goes to kill the cabana zombie. She grabs a knife off a room service cart and goes off, she finds the zombie she kills him and goes to wait for Carli and Harold to leave so she can break in to the cabana and destroy the stuff.

Chapter 7 Alison Gets Caught

So Alison is still peeking in that room until Carli comes in and stabs Alison with some adrenaline. Alison fell to the ground then Carli and Harold drag her inside, and tie her to a chair. When Alison wakes up Carli and Harold are standing over her, "What do you want?" said Alison. "You to stay quiet "said Harold ."why?" "Where nobody will find out" said Carli. "no" "bye then" .They leave then a zombie comes in with Alison they locked the door. Then the zombie comes

toward her then Alison kicks the zombie pulls out a knife then cuts the zombies head off. Then Alison busts open the door and sees 6 zombies eating the cabana boys she cuts ones head off stabs one with glass then stabs 3 more then the last zombie runs after her and Alison throws the knife into his head. Meanwhile the airplane lands and Brad gets off and sees Bryston and Hailee at the juice bar. "Hey guys" said Brad ."Hey" said Bryston. "Lets go on that boat?" "Ok"

Chapter 8 The Boat

And so Brad, Hailee, and Bryston get on the boat "so where are we going?" said Brad "to see the dolphins" said the driver. "why dolphins?" "cause there sweet" "whatever" "(rinnnnnnnnng) that was Hailees phone "hello" "hey its me Alison" "what is it?" "I need to tell you something about Harold and Carli meet me at the cabana" "ok " "hey driver let us off" said Bryston "no" "why?" "cause I'm hungry" "what do you mean?" said Brad rahhhhhhh the driver rip his face off "run" Hailee and Bryston jump off the boat but Brad gets killed then the boat runs into a big rock and the boat explodes and Bryston and Hailee swim back to shore.

Chapter 9 The Cabana Meeting

And so Hailee and Bryston get to shore and go to the cabana and look for Alison. "Hey over here" said Alison. "Coming" "What the big meeting all About?" said Bryston. "I saw Carli and Harold making zombies" "No way" And so they went to the juice bar and talked about Carli, Harold, and the Devil. "so have yall found out who the devil is?" asked Alison. "No not yet but the suspects are Paige, Carli, and Mackenzie" "It couldn't be Mackenzie it must be Carli or Paige" Said Bryston. "I bet its Carli" "Yeah I know" "Yep its Carli" said Bryston. "Maybe we should go get guns for this zombie crap" "Yeah lets go" So they go to the gun store and go in. "What can I get you". " 5 M16 4 M9 and 12 shotguns" said Bryston. "Okay here you go" said the Sales Man. "Thank you come again". When they get back to the beach everybody is in the water "rahhhhhhhh" like over 100 zombies come out there and the people run.

Chapter 10 The Zombie Attack

Meanwhile zombies are chasing and killing people "help!" screamed Mackenzie. "Don't worry" then Alison flips in front of Mackenzie and shoots the zombie in the head. "Thank you" "your welcome" Bryston and Hailee were down at the beach shooting zombies the alarm went off

and Carli and Harold are laughing at the people getting killed by the zombies "hahahaha" they laughed, then another zombie ran out of the cabana and ran after Mackenzie but Alison shot it in time. Then a big zombie came, it throws its hammer at Alison and Mackenzie. Alison dunks but Mackenzie don't and her head badly hurt then Bryston picks her up and takes her to the cabin. then Hailee shoots the big zombies head off and then they are surrounded by the beach filled with zombies "hey come in here" said a voice, they ran into the house that it came from then a guy shuts the door "hi I'm Justin" "Hey" they said then he turns into a zombie and

jumps on Bryston, but Bryston shoots him before he bites him.

Chapter 11 The Lie From Alison

Meanwhile they all get back to the cabin for dinner, Alison, Hailee, and Bryston are all in the hallway talking about the Carli and Harold thing. "I don't know why they would want to make zombies, they no what we went through a couple years ago". Said Alison. "I know. But none of this adds up." said Bryston. "I know. But I bet this has something to do with the freaky she devil thing under my bed." said Hailee. "yea but why would she be under your bed, I mean she's your best friend besides me" said Alison. "I don't know but I sure as heck am not eating anything she cooks" "me either" They walk into the kitchen and see that Mackenzie is awake, she has a big bloody spot on her head. " Me Bryston and Hailee want to talk to you two" "me?" said Mackenzie scarfing down a big spoonful pasta. "no not you baby" They walk into one of the bedrooms. "we no what you two have been up to" "what are you talking about?" said Carli. "we no about the zombies" said Bryston. "oh no" said Harold under his breath. "yeah I'm so glad you no" said Carli. "what?" "Yeah like 10 zombies came into our cabana and attacked us" "no she lying" "why would I lie about that" "you and Harold where making zombies" "I wouldn't know how to do that" said Harold. "yeah you've always been jealous of me but I can't believe you'd actually try to turn my friends against me" said Carli. " I can't believe you lied to us about something like that"

Chapter 12 Gulf Horror

Meanwhile, Carli, Hailee , Alison, Harold, and Bryston are still in the bedroom. And Mackenzie is in the living room all alone and a zombie comes in, and she grabs a kitchen knife and she spins around and chops the zombies head off then falls and the stabs her neck. Then they all come out and see Mackenzie and a zombie dead on the floor. "Oh my god we shouldn't have left her alone" said Bryston. "sorry Bryston" said Carli "Shut up" said Alison. " your telling me to shut up when its your fault she's dead." " Oh my god. no it's not " said Bryston "yes it is, you lied about me then you left Mackenzie out here alone" "everybody shut up" "now we just can't leave Mackenzie here dead." said Hailee. " her sister is flying in tomorrow we'll tell her then" "k" they said. Meanwhile Carli and Harold go walking on the shore, then they see a hobo with a metal detectar screaming at a crab. "hello do you need help" said Harold. "no what's your name" she said. "Harold and this is my girlfriend Carli what's yours" said Harold. " Donna ok well can you tell this crab to stop talking to me" said Donna. "sure we'll do that" they inject her in the neck and she drops to the ground and rips off her skin. Hailee saw it all and shot the zombie in the head.

Chapter 13 Carli`s Plan is Over

Meanwhile Hailee saw Carli and Harold do that then Hailee go's to run back to the others and then turns around and sees 10 zombies then Carli and Harold turn around they get her and knock her out with poison spray. Meanwhile Alison and Bryston are in the cabin then the door shuts and locks but 7 zombies fall through the roof Alison shoots 4 and Bryston shot 2 but 1 grabs Bryston and takes him away then Mackenzie got up and grabbed Alison and took them away. Then Hailee, Alison, and Bryston wake up in a cage with 4 zombies beside them.

"Hello" said Harold. "we got you trapped and you can do nothing about it" said Carli "your friend Alison is trapped, too and she was _known_ as the zombie slayer" "hahahahahahahhahahaha" they laughed. Then a zombie opens Alisons cage and Carli points a gun on her arm and POW!

Chapter 14 Alison The Fake Zombie

So Alison got shot but Harold forgot the chemical so Alison is not a zombie, then she pulls out a gun shoots Harold in the arm and shoots Carli in both feet and slices all the zombies heads off . Then she goes to unlock there cages, "ok what are we gonna do now" said Bryston. " I have an idea" said Alison. "what is it " " ok here's the plan, this place is surrounded by zombies" "yea I know" said Hailee. "how are gonna get out" "what if we were zombies" looking at 3 dead zombies. " no way" " no I mean pretend to be. we cut open the zombies and rub there blood all over us so the zombies won't recognize are smell." "Best plan ever" They use there knifes and cut open the zombies and rub there blood and guts all over them. Then they walk outside very slow, they walk past all the zombie's without getting recognized. "it worked" "yea it did" They walk back to the cabin.

Chapter 15 Mandy Arrives

Meanwhile, it's morning time and Mackenzie's sister Mandy is here in the living room. Bryston is with her telling her about Mackenzie's death. "What happened" said Mandy. " there was robbery. someone broke in and killed her" Hailee and Alison are talking in the hallway. " I can't believe nhe's lying to her " said Alison. "well what did you expect, hey I'm sorry but her psycho roommate and her boyfriend created a zombie that came in here and killed her while we where all in the next room" "point taken" Mandy gets up and gets something to eat. Hailee and Alison run to stop her "what are you doing?" . "I'm starving I haven't eaten all day" "don't eat that we'll take you out to eat"

Chapter 16 The Diner

So they take Mandy to the diner where they eat pancakes but then they see Carli come in and she's telling people that she broke her legs. "Shes lying" said Alison. "I know" "what do we do" "what do you mean" said Mandy. While she's chomping on her pancakes ''nothing'' then a zombie comes in and bites the waitress then a oldman hit the zombie in the head with is cane the zombie got up then the old man then said "NOW LEAVE!" then he kicked him in the belly and the zombie left then the waitress rose up and bit one of the people and then Alison got up and shot the zombies and before you know Mandy was up there at the counter saying "waitress waitress I want more pancakes."

Chapter 17 The Devil Rises

They leave the diner and head back to the cabin, where Carli and Harold are. they walk up to them. " we forgive you " said Carli. "well we don't" said Alison then

they go inside." "Wait" said Harold "we have 5 tickets to the spring break beach party" "we still don't" "yeah" "I do" said Bryston then Bryston, Carli, and Harold walk out the door then they here a gun shot then they go outside and see Bryston shot in the arm and bring him in the cabin

then Alison runs after Carli and Harold. Alison pulls out a shotgun and shoots Harold in the back then Alison jumps on Harold turns him around and points the gun to his eye and POW! "yes Alison killed Harold" said Bryston then Mandy runs down the stairs and said "want to watch a movie with popcorn?" "Sure" "come on then, you fix the popcorn" "ok" they go in then Alison and Hailee go to the beach the time is1:31 AM 6/27/ and Hailee and Alison are still waiting for day then the ocean starts bubbling and then something rises from the water with a axe then they run and it chases after them then the devil throws the axe and hits Hailee in the shoulder but then she starts crawling then the devil pulls out its claws. But Alison jumps over the devil and stabs the devil in the back but the knife melts but then Alison tries to rip horns off but it burns Alison then they here this from the cabin "I WANT MORE POPCORN!" screams Mandy then Mandy runs out and grows claws and runs after the devil then. turns into a werewolf the attacks the devil and rips its horns out then the devil melts then turns into Paige and explodes then they ask Mandy if she is a werewolf "yeah"

Chapter 18 The Beach Party

So Bryston, Alison, and Hailee are getting ready for the beach party "hey yall ready" "yeah" "lets go" "ok and were off" "here we go" and they left to go to the beach party "here we are" "this is fun" "yep" a man comes over and says "hi I'm Carlos want to dance" he asked "sure" said Hailee and they went to dance then Bryston went to the juice bar and talked to the cashier then Mandy came over to talk to Alison "hey where's the food ?"said Mandy "over there at the juice bar" "ok" then Bryston came back to the dance floor to tell Alison that people were pointing at her then Carli pulled a plug and everyone turned to zombies Bryston, Alison, and Hailee pulled out a gun and Mandy turned into a werewolf then they started killing zombies and then when they was done Hailee, Bryston, and Alison tied Carli to a chair an shot her at the same time and then spring break was over and they went back to college and Mandy went back to New York

THE END

Author- Bryston Chapman

Co- Author- Hailee Burchell


End file.
